This invention relates to a conductive sheet for shielding electromagnetic waves, for protecting electrical wires from the effects of electromagnetic waves outside the confines of the wire, and for preventing the leaking of electromagnetic waves that are generated within an electrical wire.
Conventionally, as a conductive sheet for shielding electromagnetic waves, for protecting electrical wires from generated electromagnetic waves, and for preventing the leaking of electromagnetic waves that are generated in the wire, the lamination of a conductive layer and an insulating synthetic resin sheet is well known. The conductive layer forms a cylindrical interwoven component of a metal foil or wire, for example, an aluminum foil.
One requirement for a shielding member of an electrical wire is shielding. In order to protect the wire from electromagnetic waves, or to prevent electromagnetic waves generated within the wire from leaking, the wire must be wound with a conductive layer, both edges of said conductive layer must be contacted electrically to form a cylindrical shape, and the conductive layer must be electrically grounded. The conventional member used to shield electromagnetic waves can not electrically ground both edges of the conductive layer without additional means. The cylindrical interwoven component of a metal wire tends to revert to its forms linear shape, and fails to keep a cylindrical shape. Further, a metal foil such as an aluminum foil and the like is so rigid that the contact area of both edges can not be significant.
Another requirement for the shielding member of an electrical wire is high flexibility, especially so in the same direction as that of the flexibility of the wire. However, the lamination of the cylindrical interwoven component of a metal foil or wire and the insulating synthetic resin sheet of the known design do not always have preferable flexibility in the same direction as the wire.